Mordecai
Mordecai is one of the main characters in Regular Show. He is a 23 year old blue jay and is best friends with Rigby another main character. Mordecai is voiced by J.G Quintel,the creator of the show. Apperance Mordecai is a 6'3" blue jay. He is blue with a white chest, which is light blue in some episodes,he has a black beak, teeth and chest line.He also has black stripes on his tail and the tips of his fingers.He also has 2 white stripes on each of his arms and long grey legs with black thin stripes.Mordecai has his hair in spikes except in " The Unicorns have gotta go " were Mordecai is seen with his a hair slicked back.When Mordecai was younger he had buck teeth sticking out his mouth but now his teeth are rounded. Personality Mordecai is very laid back and more Responsible than Rigby.Like Rigby he dosen't were clothes,plays video games and drinks a lot of coffee and soda.Mordecai has a lot more patience than his friend Rigby.Although Rigby causes most of the problems Mordecai still puts up with Rigby and has to do lots of Rigby's jobs and problems because Rigby finds them boring he normally makes up excuses so he dosen't need to work.Although Mordecai dosen't want to work he normally does to avoid being labeled as a "Slacker".Mordecai has trouble exspressing his feelings,when he is around Margret,his crush a Robin who woks at the local coffee shop,he begins to stutter and lose focus.He is a serious person and he thinks about what is right from wrong which normally helps him get out of situation that Rigby has caused. Skills and Habits Leadership: Moredcai has a strong sense of authority. Video Games : Mordecai is a master of video games and has only lost once due to Rigby cheating. Education: Mordecai has graduated from art school and completed his school years (unlike Rigby.) Heavy Sleeper: Mordecai is a heavy sleeper and snores,he can only be waken when he is shaked vigourorisly. Coffee and Soda Drinker:Mordecai is seen in almost all the episodes drinking either soda or coffee. Truthful:Mordecai is not only a skilled liar but also very truthful. Musician:It is shown in several episodes that Mordecai can sing nice and clear and he shows great skill on the guitar. Strength: Moredcai is shown to be very strong and able to break through locked doors. Mordecai Themed Content Mordecai's Bed Mordecai's Wallet Mordecai's Phone Mordecai's Memories Mordecai's Guitar Trivia Mordecai is the only one know to finish and survive the Eggcenlent challenge. Some people call him Mordo,Mordecry,Blondecai and Murdercai. Mordecai's Favourite band is "Brain Explosion. Mordecai calls Rigby "Dude" in every episode. Mordecai and Rigby are like brothers.In "Don" Mordecai tells Rigby that he is like his brother. In "Meat Your Maker" Mordecai almost dies of hypothermia because Rigby broke the thermostat. It is also shown that Mordecai can't stay in place's that are below 10 degrees or he will lose consciousness. According to the episode "Don",Mordecai has known Rigby since he was 5 or 6 years old.